threescompanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Angelino
Frank Angelino is the proprietor of Angelino's Restaurant, and boss of Jack Tripper. He would later give Jack the opportunity, only for the sake that he also owned an abandoned restaurant storefront that needed lots of repair and renovation, to run his own restaurant, which would become Jack's Bistro in season 7 of Three's Company. At the end of season eight he sells the building that houses Jack's Bistro to James Bradford. The part of Mr. Angelino was played by Jordan Charney, who had also guest appeared on the series as Mr. Layton, Larry Dallas's boss at the used car lot where he works in Season 3 (in the episode "Jack Moves Out") and on The Ropers as Mr. McLaughlin. About Mr. Angelino Somewhat of a penny-pinching, miserly sort when it comes to money, Mr. Angelino, or Frank can become very angry when there is no show in profits at his restaurant, as well at Jack's Bistro, where he owns the deed to the property, and also demands ten percent of any profits. In its first year, it had yet to show any profit, so Angelino was on the verge of closing Jack's Bistro, threatening to make it into a parking lot. He grudgingly relented when Jack, with the caring and concerned but meddling fast sales negotiation talk of his visiting retired salesman dad Jack, Sr. (played by Dick Shawn in the episode "Like Father, Like Son" in Season 8) was able to coax the money-grubbing Angelino, who was also asking for as much as twenty percent of the profits, back to accepting only ten. Angelino can be very duplicitous, especially when it comes to an opportunity to make more money, and/or to advertise Angelino's Restaurant; case in point, in the Season 7 episode titled "Navy Blues", when Bill Martin (Rod McCary), an old buddy of Jack's from his Navy days, a fellow former Navy cook, is able to finagle and scheme, undermine and to try to make Jack look bad in his way into part ownership of the bistro. The buddy tries sucking up to and impressing Angelino by boasting of his accomplishments running a Navy mess hall, before his scheme backfires when the roommates, with the help of Mr. Furley, are able to con the buddy into thinking that Furley was a wealthy Texas oil baron/entrepreneur who owned a chain of restaurants across the U.S.. They get him to tell Angelino "what he could do with Jack's Bistro". After the old buddy leaves, Angelino turns around and does an about face, telling Jack not to bring "any more of his trouble-making friends around the restaurant!" Another instance was in the Season 5 episode titled "The Not-So-Great Imposter", when Jack goes to Angelino's to interview in person for the head chef position. Jack, who answers the phone while Angelino is summoned away from his office for a minute, is mistaken by Angelino as a famous chef named David Miller, accidentally answers to David Miller's name when asked his name by Angelino at the start of his interview. Angelino, thinking Jack is David Miller, then bends over backwards to accommodate Jack, who, in spite, went along with the deception, after hearing Angelino ramble on about how he would never let an inexperienced chef out of cooking school even burn a candle in his kitchen. Sometimes, Angelino, when cornered into a tight spot, can lie blatantly to cover up his transgressions. In the Season 8 episode titled "The Apartment", where Jack catches Angelino with an attractive blonde woman (Ilene Graff) with the intentions of having an affair with her; when his wife drops by the bistro, he gets Jack to help him cover up his story, posing as if he also had stopped by Jack's Bistro to collect the rent and pick up some wine from the bistro's wine cellar. Category:Three's Company characters Category:Characters Category:Three's Company Category:Recurring characters